The Phantomstorm and Ghostfur Show
by CrimsonWarrior9785
Summary: My trusted companion Phantomstorm wanted a show. So I said yes. What have I gotten myself into?
1. The Preview

Once in a land of magic and rainbows and very peculiar cats, there was a red-eyed cat with a dream. And this dream was one simple, dreamy dream. To have… A SHOW.

Phantomstorm had this marvelous dream. And his wonderful friend CrimsonWarrior9785 instantly approved. And thus, a marvelous idea was laid. Then, it hatched into a proposal. Which grew into a need. A need… for a co-host.

He put ads on the market. And people instantly lined up for the job. But there was clearly only one cat for him: Ghostfur.

Ghostfur, his sister. She had marvelous white fur and unnatural purple eyes. Strange clouds of mist pooled up around her annoyingly whenever she sat still too long. But this was okay. It was now time for the final step in the glorious planning stage: for the show to take flight. Not literally, of course. That would be weird. No, my children. _Metaphorically_.

And from this wonderful series of magical events, the Phantomstorm and Ghostfur Show was born and raised and finally, ready for human eyes.

**So what did you think? I noticed that there were so many of these and I was like: Well, what the heck. Sounds fun. My turn.**

**Of course, because Phantomstorm is my closest virtual friend, he was perfect for the job. And so was Ghostfur, because I made her up specifically for the job. But your cat could be a part of this too! You'll just need to sign here and here… Just kidding. All you need to do is answer these in a review and I'll PM you about the rest.**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Job idea:**

**Thanks guys! Please offer your OCs or I'll have to make some up and that won't be as fun.**

**CrimsonWarrior9785**


	2. The Security Guard

**Thanks a lot to Sienablaze88 for letting me use your OC! I still need more, guys. I especially need random fangirls. They are very important to the story line. But I need other OCs too! Like… A professional coffee person! Yes men! Lighting! Sound! Seriously though. A professional coffee person would be really cool.**

"Really? Sienablaze wants to be security cat? I don't know if we'd have enough to pay her…" Ghostfur said to herself, batting away an annoying cloud of mist. "PHANTOMSTORM! GET IN HERE!"

Phantomstorm dragged himself in on his stomach. He was covered in smooch marks from head to toe. "Hire Sienablaze!" he gasped. "The fan girls… They are RELENTLESS!"

At that point, an unfortunate fangirl wedged herself into the room. "Me plus Phantomstorm FO EVA!" she yowled.

Phantomstorm whipped a tranquilizer gun out of nowhere and shot the fangirl. She slumped over and twitched once. Phantomstorm shot her again, and stood poised to shoot another time if he needed to. The fangirl twitched a second time and Phantomstorm immediately imbedded six more darts in her pelt.

"Do you see what I mean!?" Phantomstorm shouted.

Then, Ghostfur began calling an ambulance and helping Phantomstorm get rid of the evidence, which included burning the tranquilizer gun and darts. Then, she promptly called Sienablaze and told her she was hired.

Sienablaze showed up at the studio the next day with a rocket launcher. "Er, Sienablaze? Do you have any… you know… less… violent protection methods?" Ghostfur asked.

"No," Sienablaze answered. "Fangirls are the most relentless type of fan." Ghostfur could actually sense Phantomstorm fist-pumping behind her.

An innocent she-cat stumbled in. No one was sure if she was a fangirl or not, but Sienablaze couldn't care less. She shot her promptly with the rocket launcher. Three days later, a sizzling pile of fur that may or may not have been the she cat was found in Fez, Morocco. The strange "phenomenon" was actually on the news.

**So what did you think of the first actual chapter? Sure, the show hasn't started yet, but I need more OCs! And you can't tell me you didn't enjoy the rocket launcher. Obviously, Sienablaze belongs to Sienablaze88.**

**CrimsonWarrior9785**


	3. Phantomstorm's Many Woes

**I have been graciously allowed to use Icefall, by Lily Rules, and I have an exciting announcement! My show's story line is now going to be running basically parallel to Bluefire9785's! I have also been given permission to use Spottedshore, owned by Bluefire9785.**

Phantomstorm: Hello, and welcome to the Phantomstorm and Ghostfur Show! We had planned to talk about Silverstream's latest heartbreak, but there has been a change of plans and that is now scheduled for the next episode. Today we will be discussing weapons of choice with Sienablaze, Icefall, and Spottedshore! *gestures to Sienablaze, a white tom, and a spotted she-cat.*

Ghostfur: Erm, Phantomstorm? We're supposed to be avoiding any blood and gore. We can't afford another law suit.

Phantomstorm: Shut up, it doesn't matter.

Sienablaze: *clears throat* Uh, do I get to maim anything soon? Lionblaze is waiting...

Icefall: Yeah, I signed up for violence.

Spottedshore: Violence? I signed up for afternoon tea…

Phantomstorm: *lashes tail* SILENCE! Now, you see, my weapon of choice is a soldering iron. It looks pretty harmless, but… *a target shaped like a fangirl appears on stage and Phantomstorm hurls the soldering iron through her heart, puncturing a strategically placed ketchup packet. A queen in the live audience gasps and covers her kit's eyes. The kit takes a picture with a camera to view later.*

Ghostfur: Well, I suppose, if I must, it's my turn. This, my friends, is a machine gun. If you point it and squeeze this thing here… *a bullet accidentally soars through the air and severs off a fangirl's tail. In the background, Spottedshore begins calling an ambulance.*

Icefall: Does this mean my pay's being docked? I mean, I'm not going to get sued for being a witness, right?

Phantomstorm: Icefall, how could I dock your pay? I don't even know what you do here all day.

Ghostfur: Yeah, Icefall, what _do_ you do for us?

Phantomstorm: Wait, he works for us? I should be paying him?

Icefall: *sighs* I work lighting. And I have been doing it. For a week.

Spottedshore: *clears throat* I'm pretty sure your audience doesn't want to know every detail of your financial dealings. Can we get on with the show?

Icefall: I guess. But now you said it on television. You have to pay me.

Seinablaze: Can I go next? *doesn't wait for an answer and slices off the fake fangirls head. Ketchup spurts everywhere, drenching the entire audience.*

Phantomstorm: Oh great. Now I gotta pay for dry cleaning, too.

Ghostfur: *hastily* Looks like times up. Next week, join us for an interview with Silverstream over her recent heartbreak! Hopefully, we won't mentally scar your children!

**So, what'd you guys think? I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll check out Spottedshore's show! Remember that the OC thing is still open!**

**CrimsonWarrior9785**


End file.
